The Door to the Dark World
by pyromaniac19
Summary: A world where super smash bros is not just a game. people can transform into characters from the game. but now an evil power threatens this world a group of unlikely heroes must step up and save the world.
1. An Introduction

**The Door to the Dark World**

Introduction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Super Smash Bros. series or any of the characters from it. I do not own any of the names use. And I do not own the general idea of the transformations I thank Biggoron for the idea that helped me come up with the idea to start this story.

This story takes place on a world somewhat similar to ours. Humans live on this planet and there is no difference between this planet and our planet besides the fact that the people of this planet can transform into Super Smash Bros characters.

The number of transformations that a person has is limited by their skill level, however just because someone has less transformations doesn't mean that they are weaker than someone who has many. The other person may have just spent their time perfecting their main characters.

In this world most of the people live in peace and use their transformations for the good of all. They battle in tournaments to prove their skills. The people had set up a police force of only the best warriors. They did this because of the people who used the transformations for evil and to pray on the weak. And then there were those who were truly evil, like those who wanted to open the door to the dark world.

There was one man who wanted to rule the world more that any other and his name was Carpus. He had gathered together a large arm of minions which he called the dark demons.

That's about it for the explanation please let me know what you think of the ideas, give me some suggestions, and if you have a character that you want put in you can put it in your review. Just put a name some of your best characters, what your character looks like, your skill level and if you want to be good or evil. Keep in mind that I won't always use you character exactly as posted but I'll try to stay as close to it as I can. 


	2. the Tournament

**The Door to the Dark World**

Chapter 1: _The Tournament_

A/N: hey guys it's the first real chapter so I'm pretty excited. I really want you guys to review and post characters and suggestions. Another thing that I forgot to mention is that all the smash bros characters are from brawl. And please if your going to criticize that's great I probably need it but just don't rip on me ok thanks well enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **refer to the introduction

It was the day of the tournament and everyone was getting ready. There were 2 hours left until the first battle. Mac's battle was 12th, but Scott's was 4th and he had to be there. They had promised to both make it to the finals, so he had to be there to see Scott's battle. Mac was about 16 years old, with long blond hair; he was average height and weight. He wore a normal t-shirt with a black zip up hoodie, jeans, black and red skate shoes, and aviator sunglasses.

He walked out the door, turned into his Sonic form and ran to the tournament grounds. When he got there the 3rd battle was almost over. _Just in time _he thought. He turned back into his human for and went to sign in. he made it to the arena just in time to see Scott walk in and transform into his Luigi form. The only real difference in this Luigi was the green hair. His opponent was a Meta Knight dressed in all pink. There were 4 rules in the tournament, 

the first person to revert back to their human form losses

all matches would be stopped before death

you may not switch forms during battle

you may switch forms in between battles

Scott easily won the battle with a few swift attacks. Soon it was time for Mac's 1st battle. He was up against a purple Yoshi with red hair. The battle was over before anyone knew that it had started. They saw a wolf with bright gold fur turn around and growl "Is that all you've got?" The tournament went very quickly after that. Scott had made it to the finals, which neither Mac nor Scott was very surprised about.

Then it was time for Mac's semi-finals battle. He was very confident that he would be going to the finals. As he stepped into the ring he looked across to see another wolf, but this one with all black fur. The announcer's voice could be heard over the loud speakers. "And now for our last semi-finals match Tim versus Mac!"

The next thing he knew Tim was running at him full speed and then jumped into a flying kick. Mac grabbed Tim's foot and threw him to the ground. Tim jumped up and slashed at Mac, but he flipped out of the way. Mac pulled out his blaster and shot at Tim. Tim used his reflector to shoot it back at Mac, which hit him in the arm. Mac started to charge up, but it was too late, Tim came crashing into him. "Alright Mac, it's time to finish this I'm going to use my special move." Mac got up as Tim's body became an inferno and started to spin around. Mac started to run as Tim sent out an enormous flaming tornado. The tornado was so large that Mac couldn't get away. "No one can escape my blazing whirlwind." Tim proclaimed triumphantly. As the dust cleared the crowd saw Mac lying on the ground, but he was still in his wolf form. The crowd went wild as he slowly got to his feet. There was blood dripping down from his mouth. "Is that seriously your strongest move?" he ran up to Tim as he pulled out his blaster. Mac kicked it out of Tim's hand then kicked him away. Mac rolled over to the blaster and picked it up as he pulled out his own. As Tim got up Mac shot him with the blasters and this time Tim had no time to react. He flew back to the ground and reverted to his human form.

"And the winner is MAC!" shouted the announcer "I'll get you for this Mac, someday just you wait." Tim yelled as he sat up "We'll see you back here tomorrow for our final match!" Mac went out to find Scott. He ran up to him "what do you say we go celebrate?" Scott asked. They both ran to go to their favorite pizza place.


	3. Trouble on the Streets

The Door to the Dark World

**The Door to the Dark World**

Chapter 2: _Trouble on the Streets_

A/N: The chapters right now are kind of short right now because it's just the beginning, I'll try and make these longer (except for this one) but over all this whole beginning part is like an intro to the main storyline. This chapter is really kind of short because I just wanted to have a small bridge in between the 2 days of the tourney so I came up with this if I'm luck this will be my 3rd chapter of the day but if not well then it's for tomorrow. Also for all of you who have posted characters so far I'll try to get them into the story as soon as possible.

**Disclaimer: **refer to the introduction

It was getting late and the 2 friends had been celebrating for hours. They decided to walk home; they took a short-cut through a dark alley. They were both very worn out from the tournament. Just then 2 thugs came out from the darkness. The first was already in his DK form with blue hair and a large Mohawk. The other was in his Wario form with sunglasses. "Alright you 2, give us all your money." The first said. Mac ran at him as he changed into his wolf form. Unfortunately most of his energy was gone, so he instantly changed back to his human form and passed out. The DK and Wario started laughing uncontrollably.

This gave Scott the chance to turn into his Luigi form and hit the DK with a super punch, which made him go flying. The Wario stopped laughing, looked straight at Scott and then ran away screaming. Scott was now left with Mac's unconscious body and 2 choices. He could either wait until Mac woke up, which could be hours, or he could change into his Charizard form and carry Mac home.

He went with the 2nd choice. It only took a couple of minutes to get to his house, where he decided that Mac would stay the night because it would be too difficult to get him into his own house. It had been a long and eventful day, and they both needed to get a lot of rest so they would be ready and have their strength back for the day to come. 


	4. The Finals

The Door to the Dark World

**The Door to the Dark World**

Chapter 3: _The Finals_

A/N: yay! Another chapter I tried to make this one longer. These chapters are still kind of an inrto to the main story and kind of introducing some of the main characters. I will get into the main story sooooon!

**Disclaimer: **refer to the introduction

They woke the next day and prepared themselves. "I'll meet you there I gotta go do something." Mac said as he changed into Sonic and ran off. Scott had just finished his breakfast and walked out the door. He transformed into Diddy Kong and ran off to the stadium.

When he got there Mac was already there waiting for him. "Only 10 minutes left, you ready?" Mac Questioned "Yeah let's do this." Scott replied. They prepared for the battle and stepped into the arena. Scott stepped in as Luigi and Mac as Wolf. The announcer started "This is it folks the last match of the tournament, Scott against Mac! The winner of this battle will win the grand prize of 100,000 and the trophy, plus the title of grand champion until next year!" 

Then the battle started Scott ran at Mac flailing his arms wildly in the air. Mac rolled out of the way right at the last moment. He took out his blaster and shot at Scott who had just turned around. He threw a fireball that collided with the laser beam making a small explosion. Scott jumped into the air and tried to kick Mac, but he grabbed his feet and used Scott's own move against him. He started to spin around and threw Scott into the wall behind him. Just as Scott started to stand up Mac took out 2 blasters. Scott was caught off-guard by Mac's extra blaster. _This is new _Scott thought _he usually only has one Blaster_. Scott dodged the blasts, and then he flew across the ring like a rocket, which hit Mac and knocked him over. He leapt to his feet and kicked Scott in the face. Scott fell to the ground and spit up some blood. Just as Mac got close, Scott did a spinning kick from the ground. The kick swept Mac's feet out from under him. To keep himself standing he flipped back and pulled out his blasters again. He shot them both at Scott who dodged both, got up, ran at Mac and knocked the blasters from his hands. Scott grabbed Mac and went in for a head butt, but before he got the chance Mac kneed Scott in the side. Mac then started charging up and flew at Scott, who got caught in the attack. As the attack was about to finish, Mac kicked Scott and sent him flying. He got up and ran straight for Mac. When he was getting close Mac slashed at the air. Scott didn't dodge because he thought that Mac had missed. Just then he saw the 2 energy waves that he had created, but there was nothing he could do, they were already too close. He was thrown back by them. Scott now began charging something in his hand; Mac noticed the giant green fireball that Scott had ready. He shot it out at Mac, thinking that there was no way for him to get away. Suddenly there was a flash of red light and the fireball began to head straight for Scott. Luckily for Scott he saw in coming. He tried to roll out of the way, but the fireball was too big. He was hit just at the edge of the fire, and he fell to the ground. He leapt to his feet even though he was very worn out and really beat up. Scott jumped into the air above Mac and began to attack. Mac was hit by his first attack but dodged his second. As Scott came down Mac kicked him back into the air, then jumped over him and knocked him down to the ground. Almost as soon as Scott hit the ground he was back in his human form.

"The winner is Mac!" the announcer said over the loud speaker. The crowd went wild, most of them cheered for him or at least clapped for him, others were booing and yelling for Scott. Mac went over to Scott and helped him up. "Hey good match, it was fun." Mac said "Yeah you too." Scott replied. The tournament organizer came out holding a trophy that was full of wads of money. He came over and handed the trophy to Mac who held it high above his head. 

It took a long time to get out of the tournament grounds because everyone was leaving at once. Mac and Scott were soon sitting at a table in the burger place waiting for their friend. Mac reached into the trophy and handed 30,000 to Scott. "Why are you giving me this?" Scott asked "You deserve it. I mean there was no 2nd place prize how lame!" Mac said "Well thanks that tournament was a lot of fun." Scott said "Yeah it was." Mac replied. Just then their friend Ethan walked in. He was a little bit shorter than average, he had black hair, he wore glasses, and he wore a shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. He came and sat down at the table. "Hey guys, sorry that I couldn't make it to the tournament, I was really busy yesterday and then I had some other stuff that I had to do this morning." Ethan said "Oh, that's ok we understand." Scott said "Cool, so who won?" "I did, but it was really close." Mac answered. "Yeah by the way, where did you get that extra blaster?" Scott questioned. "That's where is went this morning before the tournament. After I used both Tim's and mine I had to get a second blaster." Mac answered. They ordered their food, ate, and talked some more.

"Oh, hey guys I gotta go home my mom needs me back soon, so I'll see you guys tomorrow at school." Mac said. "Alright, well I should probably go too." Ethan said, "Ok then I guess I'll go too." Scott decided. They went outside and Scott transformed into Diddy Kong, Mac into Sonic, and Ethan into Meta Knight. They all went their separate ways knowing that they would meet again at school.


	5. Trouble Comes Close

The Door to the Dark World

**The Door to the Dark World**

Chapter 4: _Trouble Comes Close_

A/N: Wow! I haven't posted anything forever. I just got really busy and forgot but I'm back. I've had this chapter written for a while but just didn't have time to post it. I'm going to try to get more written and posted. As always if you have ideas or characters just let me know and I'll try to incorporate them.

**Disclaimer: **refer to the introduction

School that day started like any other school day, not much happened in Mac's classes. Gym was as normal as usual and what made it so normal was that no one was allowed to transform during games. Mac's favorite class was combat training the only place in the building with weapons. The weapons were all dulled down or set to stun. The class mostly consisted of small tournaments and battles that were critiqued. After combat training he had math. Math wasn't too bad of a class; it was fun because his friends David and Alec were in his class. The class was going normally when all of the sudden the ground began to shake. Then a voice came over the PA "There is a large group of people approaching the school; they are armed and dangerous. Please stay in your rooms."

"Everyone get away from the windows." The teacher ordered "I also need a couple of people to transform in case they get in. And yes weapons will be allowed." David, Alec and Mac stood up. David turned into his link form, Alec transformed in to Ike, and Mac turned into his pit form

"Are you ready for this Alec? Davy?" Mac asked

"Oh yeah!" they replied. All of the sudden three Game and Watches leapt through the windows. They were easily taken care of, David slashed through the first one while Alec cut the second in half and Mac ripped the other to shreds with his twin blades. Then Mac and David took posts at the windows and began shooting arrows at the oncoming forces while Alec waited in case any happened to make it in. Macs arrows were more effective seeing as they were faster and could be moved in midair. He took out many of the people advancing on the school. David made up what he lacked in marksmanship with his other items like bombs which he would throw into the crowd. The explosives provided to be very useful; each bomb took out 10 for every one of Mac's arrows. They had taken out much of the advancing force, but more kept coming. They soon heard another message from the PA system "All class defense teams please meet in the main entryway. And all other students go to the nearest safe room. Thank you."

As soon as the announcement was over David, Alec and Mac started boarding up the windows as the other kids ran out of the room. Once they were done with the windows they ran to the main entryway where a number of kids had gathered. The teacher of combat training was giving orders and telling everyone which groups to go in. "Mac there you are, I'm giving you a small squad to command. You and 6 others that you choose." He said as Mac, David and Alec walked up.

"Aright, Davy you go to the roof in Snake form and make sure you don't hit us. Scott, Ethan, Billy, Alec and Sago come with me." David changed into Snake and ran towards the roof as the other 5 ran towards the doors. Billy transformed into Yoshi, Ethan into Meta-Knight, Scott into Luigi, Sago into Ike, Alec stayed in his Ike form, and Mac turned into Wolf.

They ran out the doors and saw the massive army advancing on the school. Mac heard David's voice through his earpiece "I'm in position awaiting orders."

"That fast Davy? You're getting better. Anyway fire when ready just watch out for us." Soon they saw a missile fly through the air. It hit right in a large group of the enemies. The small defense party then advanced. Sago and Alec were slicing through the opposing forces, Ethan spun through them and sat back a little and threw exploding eggs at them. Mac turned to Scott

"A little friendly competition?"

"Sure, why not. You better watch out though I'm gonna get so many of them I'll lose track."

"Yeah, whatever." Mac said as he pulled out his blasters and shot. "That's 2 already." He then ran off and started slashing away at the enemies. Soon there were hardly any of the advancing troops left. The other defense team had started to make their way to the front. Just as the last enemy was defeated a box fell from the roof "Davy this is no time to be messing around." Mac called. Then he looked in the box and saw the note that said **HELP ME!** Mac jumped up and started climbing the side of the building.

When he reached the roof he saw David fighting with what looked like a Diddy Kong with black fur. Its back was facing Mac so he ran at him and kicked him in the head. He flew away just as David collapsed and reverted into human form from exhaustion. The Diddy Kong got up and spoke in a gravely voice

"How dare you do that to me, Algernon, I'll get you." Mac now saw that the Diddy Kong wore an eye patch over his left eye and had many scars on his face; he also wore his hat backwards. Algernon ran up to him, leapt and smashed down on his head. Mac then threw him off "OUCH! That hurt! Why would you do that?" Mac leapt into the air and did a diving kick, but Algernon dodged it by rolling out of the way. He spun on the ground trying to knock Mac down, but every time his legs came near Mac would just jump over. Then he pulled out his blasters out and began shooting at Algernon. It hit him in the foot and he screamed.

He leapt to his feet "you're pretty good but I'm better." He exclaimed "Oh really? Well what are you doing here anyway? Who are you people? Attacking a school what kind of people are you?" Mac inquired "Ha! You would like to know wouldn't you." He spit back "Well, we are the Dark Demons; we were attacking the school trying to get it as our base of operations. What we're doing, well that even I don't know." "Thanks for the info. At least I got it before you died." Mac said "HA HA HA! You crack me up what make you think that I'm gonna die?" he asked "well maybe that timed C4 on your back." Mac smirked as he said this. Then the explosive went off sending him flying. Algernon flew off the roof and landed on the steps railing breaking his back instantly killing him. Mac went over to David, who was bruised all over, and picked him up. He then jumped off the roof landing in the grass. He ran with David over his shoulder inside the school. "The opposition is terminated." Mac said as he collapsed.


End file.
